


Temptation

by Littlebarchie07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Archie is a weak bean, Betty is a tease, Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Fruit, Naughty Betty, Sexual Tension, Veronica is not stupid, barchie, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: Betty is a temptation that Archie simply cannot ignore. Basically Betty is a bit of a tease and Archie cannot say no (obviously). AU.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. I don’t know where this came from. Also, I cannot write smut to save my life (If someone can and would like to assist with this, please feel free!) I've changed the rating because the next chapter is a bit more than mature and also added characters because fun.

Pops was heaving. Betty wasn’t quite sure where the surge of customers came from, but she was slightly irritated to find all the booths otherwise occupied. She couldn’t remember the last time she had sat up front by the counter, on the bar stools. She pulled out a book, and set it on the counter top, before throwing her bag down by her feet, looping the strap over her foot to keep it still. 

Her eyes traveled around the choc-lit shop, conversations echoing around her, laughter erupting from a group by the jukebox. Slowly, her eyes settled on the familiar red hair of the boy next door. He was sitting in a booth, his arm slung casually over his pesky Veronica’s shoulder, his mouth close to her ear. Betty watched with a twisted expression as a wide smile graced the raven’s face. Whatever Archie had whispered had earned him a playful slap on the chest, before Veronica's hand tugged at his shirt and pulled him that bit closer, lips touching. 

A scoff escaped her throat, and she huffed rolling her eyes. She turned herself round to face the counter. Pops appeared with a warm smile on his face.

“The usual Vanilla, Betty?” He quipped, throwing a towel over his shoulder. The shop seemed to echo an eerie silence as he exclaimed her name, and she felt eyes on her. Her gaze lazily turned and she caught Archie looking at her with curiosity. Veronica was now attached to his neck. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, giving Archie a quick fake smile, before promptly returning her attention to Pops.

“I think I’ll take a Strawberry Milkshake today Pops, some whipped cream, and extra cherries if possible.” She smiled sweetly as Pops nodded and moved away to prepare her shake. It was placed in front of her two minutes later, three cherries placed delicately on top of the cream.

A thin smile pulled at her pink lips as she admired the bright red teasing fruits. She turned in her seat slightly, one hand around her shake. Her mouth opened around the straw and she took a large sip. Her long legs crossed to the side as her eyes drifted to Archie again. Veronica was yammering on, and Archie looked bored. His face dull and uninterested. Brown eyes flickered up, and they caught her blue ones. His lips upturned in a tug of a smile. 

Betty slowly picked up one of the cherries from the sinking cream, and with a long and slow movement, bought it to her lips, her mouth curving into a perfect ‘o’ as she positioned the cherry against her parted lips. She didn’t break contact with Archie. Archie’s eyes widened, and she watched as a twinkle returned to his brown orbs.

She pouted slightly as she sucked the cherry from its stem and she watched as Archie squirmed in the booth. Suppressing a laugh, she turned in her seat again, and moved her attention away from him, and onto the book she had set aside. 

For a long moment, Betty simply forgot about Archie. Unconsciously continuing to suck her straw, her pink tongue darting out to lick some cream from the corner of her mouth. Her phone vibrated against her hip, and with her concentration broken, she pulled her iPhone out from her denim skirt. 

_‘What are you doing?’_ the text read.

Betty chuckled inwardly. 

‘Enjoying _a milkshake?’_ Betty typed back a reply, biting her lip and turning her head to him again. Veronica was no longer in the booth beside him. Curious, she scanned the crowd. Her phone buzzed against her palm. 

_‘You’re killing me.’_

Betty’s lips tugged into a playful grin. She dipped her finger into her glass, swirling the remaining whipped cream around the rim of the glass before bringing it to her lips. With her brows raised, eyes boring in his, she popped her finger into her mouth. 

That was all that was needed, and Archie was moving towards her in a flash. His eyes motioned to the door and he moved right past her and exited the shop.

Betty remained still for a moment. She pushed her milkshake aside, and grabbed her bag from her foot. “Pops, can you hang on to this? I’ll be right back.” She called, putting her purse behind the counter. Pops gave a soft nod, and watched as she made her way to the door.

She expected him to be by his car, but the lot was empty, and she frowned.

She stood for a moment, hands on hips, feeling the sun on her skin. Suddenly, an arm yanked her backwards, a hand coming over her mouth to muffle a scream. She felt a hard, lean body against her back, a familiar smell of cologne she knew all too well, and she immediately relaxed. Shifting slightly, she pushed her ass into his groin. It was met with a low growl.

His lips came close to her ear, and she felt the familiar shiver run down her spine and hit her low in the stomach.

“That is not fair.” His voice was throaty and his breath was hot in her ear. She muffled a response. In one swift move, he had turned her around and had her pushed up against the wall to the side of Pops. 

His hands roughly held her arms, pinning them in place. 

Betty smiled coyly, thrusting her hips into him again as she playfully struggled against him. “I thought you liked these little games.” She said sweetly, looking at him from beneath her eye lashes.

Archie practically growled. “Not…like this.”

“Like what?” Betty asked, playing dumb. She leaned into him, her tongue flicking out and running along her bottom lip, before she pulled the skin in between her teeth. She bit down gently. She knew exactly how to play him. With little restraint, Archie caved quickly, slammed himself against her, his lips crashing against hers, hard. His fingers dug into her bare skin, and she gasped against his mouth as she felt the pressure of his fingers. 

Her arms looped themselves around his neck, and one of his hands hooked itself around one of her legs, throwing it around his hips. His hand traveled up her thigh, the skin hot to touch.

“Betty…” He groaned against her mouth, she pulled back panting. 

“What?” She asked casually. He looked at her soulfully for a moment, and Betty frowned. She hated it when he looked at her like that. She squirmed underneath his weight, breaking his intense gaze and dragging her lips up his neck. 

Archie dropped her leg and pulled away from her. He took in her swollen lips, the red marks on her arms from his fingers. Any harder and he would have bruised her, and what was worse is, she wouldn’t have minded.

“I can’t fuck you against the side of Pops.” He chocked out, running his hands through his hair, his cheeks flamed.

“Why not?” Betty practically purred, throwing her head to the side as she pulled at his shirt.

A low moan crept from his throat, and his hands came around hers. “Veronica doesn’t have to know.” She breathed.

Archie shook his head. “No. I need to get back in there. She’ll be wondering where I am.” 

Betty huffed, pouting those swollen lips. “Fine." She leaned into him, her lips on his before she took in the bottom lip and sucked long, and hard.

Pulling back, she flashed him a sly smile. "You know where to find me.” She pushed herself off the wall, her hand travelling down his chest. She stopped at the hem of his shirt, and ghosted her fingers underneath. The touch caused him to inhale sharply.

“Don’t take too long, Arch.” She breathed, flicking the button of his jeans open and pulling down his zipper with one move before waltzing away.

Archie let out the breath he was holding in, and his eyes, glued to her ass, watched as she disappeared around the corner to head back inside. Leaning back against the wall, his chest heaving, he quickly zipped up his flies before a voice brought him back down to earth.

“Archie?” The soft and somewhat concerned voice of Veronica called. Exhaling again, Archie took a step and moved into her eye line.

“Where did you go?” She asked, the question hanging in the air. The timing of her coming out meant that she would have passed Betty going back in, Veronica was not stupid, but she didn’t mention it.

“I just needed to stretch my legs.” He smiled warmly, throwing an arm around her shoulder. His stomach ached. “Shall we get out of here?” He asked, drawing her into his side. “I’ll drop you off. I’ve just remembered, there’s something I need to do.”


	2. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty enjoys teasing Archie in her back garden, but the moment is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written multi chapter stories in YEARS. I am so used to one shots, that I forget how to expand a story and this chapter came to me in parts so it doesn't flow as nicely as the first. This is a work in progress as I get back into the groove so please be kind! Rating has been changed to Explicit - my smut is not that smutty (or good for that matter) but I would rather the warning be here.

It was a scorching hot summer afternoon. Archie tugged at his shirt as beads of sweat started to pool between his brow. He moved towards the window, wondering if there was even a hint of a breeze filtering into his stuffy room. He pushed the window up as far as it would go, his eyes automatically drawn to the window adjacent to his own.

A flash of blonde caught his eye just out of sight of the window, before she emerged, her back to him. She was standing in a bright red bikini, bending low over her vanity, running her finger over her lips. Archie’s eyes followed, a smile tugging at his mouth as the dimples on her lower back became more visible. He loved those dimples. He had to admit, he found them incredibly sexy.

With a quick flick of her head, Betty caught his eye, and a devilish grin appeared on her face. She moved forward, pushing her window up and giving him a little wave before her finger curled and she motioned for him to come over.

He knew he shouldn’t. He had said to himself after that run in with her at Pops, that it was to be the last time. But Archie knew he was lying to himself. She had been pressed up against the tree in his backyard just two days ago. Although, it seemed that as far as he was willing to go with her, she always pulled back. That was why he kept going back for more. She was a tease, a forbidden fruit, and he had to have her, no matter what he was risking in the process. His mind flashed to Veronica and his heart sank a little. She was everything he could possibly want, so what was it about the girl next door that caused him to risk everything? He had to find out.

He took a quick look in his bedroom mirror, thinking back to Betty in that tight swimwear. He then turned from his bedroom and raced towards the stairs, throwing himself down them and out the door in mere seconds. He stood on his doorstep for a moment, wanting to give it some time before he appeared. He didn’t want to seem too eager. 

When he slid round the corner of her house, and pushed open the garden gate, he found her sprawled out on a large picnic blanket. Up close, he could see that the bright red lace of her bikini was a stark _beautiful_ contrast against her milky white skin. He stifled a groan. He had barely made it five feet towards her and he was already consumed with the thought of being inside her.

Placed delicately next to her was a punnet of freshly picked strawberries, and at the bottom of the picnic blanket was a can of whipped cream, two champagne flutes filled with bubbles and the large open bottle chilling in an ice bucket. The cubes were quickly turning to water in the heat of the day. She had obviously been expected him from the start.

He didn’t speak as he moved forwards, noticing the relaxed rise and fall of her chest. Her skin was flushed, her eyes closed. As he moved over her, his head blocked the sun, and a large shadow crossed her face, to which she responded with a playful smile.

“You took your time.” She said, running her hand up her side, to pull at the strap of her bikini top. It slipped from her skin. She then dragged her fingers across her chest. 

Archie pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, drinking in the sight of her. “You knew I’d come.” He spoke, his voice hoarse and husky. He cleared his throat, trying to avert his gaze from her chest teasing out of the thin fabric of the top.

Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up, folding her legs beneath her. “I know.” 

Archie stuffed his hands into his back pockets, a sheepish expression crossing his face. “I shouldn’t have come though. I’ve told you before…”

Betty let out a breathless laugh. “Oh please, _Archiekins._ ” 

She watched with mild amusement as his face twisted at the pet name Ronni gave him.

“Betty.” He warned, his tone shifting.

She giggled - a childish sneer. Leaning forward slowly, she elongated her back into a perfect stretch, the strap of her bikini top sliding further down her arm as she reached into the punnet for a strawberry. Archie’s hand twisted at his side, resisting the urge to reach for her and rip the bikini top off completely.

With his gaze following the curve of her body, he was mesmerised. She moved back up into a sitting position, stretching one leg out and parting her legs slightly to reveal the inner of her thigh. When his eyes met her face again, she was sucking the strawberry, long and slow, against her parted pink lips. Her eyes never leaving his, she took a tentative nibble, a small matter of juice and seed burst from the fruit.

Archie's eyes bore into her; god he wanted to taste her. 

“Will you pass me the champagne?” She asked, popping the strawberry into her mouth and licking the juice from her mouth.

With a sharp inhale, Archie moved forward, arm outstretched to reach for the glass. He let out a startled whelp when her hand cupped him through his jeans. Gritting his teeth as she kneaded him, he was met with a devilish grin.

“Archie, Archie, Archie.” She breathed, her other hand beginning to trail up his thigh. She scooted herself forward and rose onto her knees, her head in perfect line with his hips. She looked up at him from beneath her long dark lashes. 

Swallowing, Archie’s eyes squeezed shut as her hand snaked up into his shirt, her feather light touch moving towards the waistband of his boxes.

“All talk and no play makes Archie a dull boy.” Her voice sang.

“You’re such a tease.” He breathed out, his heart pounding. 

In one quick movement, Betty pulled down both boxers and jeans together, pushing them down to his ankles. 

“It looks to me like you enjoy it.” Her breath was hot on his skin as she gripped his length as it sprang free. “Tell me Arch, is this what you want?”

He let out a gasp as she began to stroke him, her hand pulling back and forth in a slow, somewhat lazy rhythm.

“You know what I want…” He was panting already.

She stopped mid-stroke, before she teased her mouth over the tip of him softly. A low moan escaped his lips at the feather light touch.

His hand moved from his side as he laced his fingers into her scalp, she shook her head loose and pulled away with a “Ah, ah, ah” on her tongue. 

“Come here.” She whispered, patting the blanket beside her. Archie raised his brow, then his face flamed red as he looked around. It suddenly dawned on him that he was standing with his pants down his ankles in her back garden. Swallowing, he reached down to pull up his jeans, but Betty’s hands gripped his arms, tugging him down. 

He tumbled, palms outstretched, trying to keep his body upright as not to squash her beneath him. She let out a breezy laugh.

”Easy tiger.”

Archie shifted and rolled off her and onto his back. His foot kicked out and the ice bucket and champagne toppled over to the grass. Her eyes flashed to the side for a second. "Oh dear. Look what you did." She dragged her lower lip between her teeth and clambered on top of him, her warm hands reaching up his shirt and running across his hard flesh.

”I like you like this.” She teased, rolling her hips a little, the friction of her bikini bottoms rubbing against his groin. He groaned. His hands automatically gripped her hips, holding her in place. She bent forward, blonde hair tickling his chest as she grazed her lips across his neck. His fingers inched over the backs of her thighs, before he moved them a fraction and pushed one hand into the lace fabric, gripping her ass. She bucked against him, as she gently nipped at his skin.

"Fuck." He moaned as her hot lips moved up to his earlobe. "Maybe we should take this inside?" He whispered, his voice meek. 

She laughed into his ear sending an electric bolt straight through him. "Or, we could stay out here?" She pulls back, a mischievous look glistening in her eyes. Archie's fingers pulled the fabric of her bikini bottoms aside, rubbing himself against her center. Betty stiffened, and Archie felt her ass checks clench against him. He shot her a questioning look.

"Are.. Is this okay?" He asked, unsure. She was being the tease.

Betty let out a soft chuckle. "Arch, you're so easy to play with. Such a nice boy." She grinned, thrusting her hips into him again "You have to prove how much you want this." 

Her voice was throaty, full of want. Archie's hand pushed against the small of her back, and she stumbled, his mouth crashing against hers in a feverish kiss. The unexpected contact caused a moan to escape Betty's lips, and she felt him smile into her. Betty parted her legs as Archie ground his hips into her. His fingers slipped into her bikini bottoms, teasing the curls before lowering further. His tongue grazed against her mouth, parting her lips and silencing her with a kiss, as his thumb started a circular motion against her. Teasing her spot with his thumb, he slowly slipped into her, pumping in and out before adding a second finger and twisting. Betty archeS up, losing control for a moment. Archie's lips were then everywhere, kissing her mouth, her neck, moving to her chest. His free hand crept under her bikini top, kneading the soft mound of her breast. He felt her nipple brush against his palm. 

"Archie!" She cries, her eyes closed, as his fingers pump faster and he continued to circle inside her. He smirked to himself. Could this be the time he pushes HER over the edge?

Her walls clench around him, and he thinks maybe, just maybe she is going to let go for him.

"Bets!" A deep voice startled them both, drifting from afar. Betty stiffened, and Archie snapped his head up. "Are you here?!" the voice called out, getting closer. Archie’s mind snapped back to reality and pulled his hand out of Betty's bottoms and scrambled for his boxers and jeans. Betty lifted her head. watching as he jumped around, one foot in his jean leg.

”Until next time I guess, Archie.” She said softly, looking up at him with hooded eyes before she sank back onto the blanket, exhaling hard. Archie finished zipping his jeans before staring blankly at her for a moment. 

"So what, I'm just supposed to leave?"  


Betty's brow knitted. "Do you want Jug to find you out here, with me? What would our sweet Veronica say about us spending this time together?"

Archie took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Sure. Okay." He ran his hand through his hair, turning away from her. "Wait, to be continued?" He asked, somewhat hopeful.

Betty just smiled, as she heard the back door swing open. "You better make a move Arch-" Her words cut off. She rolled her eyes back. "Hello Jug."

"What, you're having a party and I'm not invited?" His eyes looked from Betty to Archie, and back to Betty. "My My Betty, what dirty little games have you been up to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. Hey Juggie. I knew I wanted to feature him into this story. As this is an AU in terms of Riverdale Plot Lines, not much is the same but FP and Alice are together for the sake of Jughead living with the Coopers, okay?
> 
> Also apologises again for grammatical/spelling errors and possible tense jumping!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologises for any grammatical errors. I am a terrible person who doesn't re-read her work before sending it into the world of the internet. This has become multiple chapters because I’m having a great time with Tease!Betty 😄 kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
